This invention is an improvement over prior inventions, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,070 to Svedelius and U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,385 to Fields. Each invention requires either attachment to the base of a toilet, which varies in size and location, or attachment to the floor which is difficult and expensive.
On the Svedelius invention, a foot pedal is used to lift a toilet seat, but when the user's foot is removed, the toilet seat falls. On the Field's invention, a foot pedal is also used to lift a toilet seat. The invention does not lift a toilet seat to a completely upright position, consequently, the user's foot must remain on the foot pedal to keep the toilet seat open. When the user's foot is removed, a hydraulic cylinder controls the lowering of the toilet seat.